


Rainy day drabble

by bells_n_roses



Series: Twilight experiments [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 100 words, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Oneshot, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bells_n_roses/pseuds/bells_n_roses
Summary: Literally just 100 words of Rosella because I got bored and wanted to write something that made me happy.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Twilight experiments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956058
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Rainy day drabble

The wind beat against her window, almost drowning out the sound of the rain that accompanied it. Bella shivered at her desk, unsure whether it was the cold that had her shaking or fear of thunderstorm. A streak of lightening lit up the room and she jumped out of her seat. 

"Don't worry," said a voice in the dark, "it's just me."

Bella smiled. "Rosalie," she said.

"The one and only."

Rosalie laid herself down on Bella's bed and patted the space beside her. Bella joined her, cuddling her face into the crook of Rosalie's neck.

"I love you, y'know," she said.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> RIP to all my unfinished stories, but oh well. I hoe you guys like this. I don't usually write anything this short, but I wanted a bit of a challenge and also to feel like I'd contributed a bit to this particular rarepair, since there aren't a lot of fics. Hope y'all have a nice day :)


End file.
